


Story: Velma

by EddyBoy, hdctbpal



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyBoy/pseuds/EddyBoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdctbpal/pseuds/hdctbpal
Summary: Second of Hdctbpal´s stories based on Sabu´s bad ending pics.





	Story: Velma

Those meddling kids had finally got what was coming to them.

The three hoods - Carswell, Najib, and Big Bob Oakley - made an unlikely trio, but they had a strong bond in their shared thirst for revenge. They met in prison, where they learned they had each been put away by the same gang of amateur sleuths. For ten long years they waited and planned, perfecting every detail, rehearsing every scenario, anticipating every contingency.

The kids were no longer together, of course - they'd gone on with their lives. But the hoods figured they wouldn't be able to resist one last adventure, if the bait was juicy enough. They staged a spectacular robbery of the Coolsville Bank, leaving behind false clues that would look like red herrings to the cops...but that were carefully tailored to remind the kids of one of their previous do-gooding escapades.

As expected, the brunette bit first. She still lived in the area - she was a mystery writer and occasionally still consulted on these local crimes. She called in the redhead, who was a model in New York, and the boy scout, who was a Senate aide in D.C. The stoner and the mutt were off sailing around the world and couldn't be reached, but the hoods figured three out of five was enough. For now.

The hoods lured their three victims to an abandoned farmhouse several miles from town. Predictably, the kids split up to search the large property, and were easily captured, one by one. They awoke, groggy, heavily restrained, in the basement. The first thing they saw were the three hoods. In costume. They screamed.

Reprising their old disguises was Bob's idea. The kids wouldn't remember their faces, but they'd remember the masks. The kids would get the message right away - they would know exactly whose vengeance had overtaken them, and, given how much time had passed, just how painful that vengeance would surely be.

The redhead moaned into her gag and tugged uselessly at the shackles that bit into her dainty wrists, held above her head. Ten years had only added to her beauty. The hoods were looking forward to spending time with her. But it was the brunette they wanted first. She was the brains of the outfit, the one most responsible for their ten years of hell, and they wanted to repay the debt in full. Starting now. 

Carswell, a fat, middle-aged former bank president, and Najib - a thin, dark, nervous archaeologist, had both had a bad time in the joint until Bob befriended them. They were especially anxious to show the brunette just what they had been through. They flipped a coin, and Carswell - dressed as a green-skinned Frankenstein's monster - lay on his back.

Big Bob fit his nickname and had a mean temper besides, so he did the muscle work. He gripped the brunette's arms, pulling them painfully behind her back, and forced her to kneel astride Carswell. She cried out as her knees struck the rough wooden floor. 

Carswell gripped his aching cock and forced the head past the entrance of her dry pussy, then gripped her broad hips and pulled her down onto him with the force of ten years of pent-up rage and lust. Her cry of horror and pain and violation was better than the sum of all his daydreams, and for the moment he was content to just remain inside her and feel her distressed vaginal muscles spasming around him.

Najib was costumed as a mummy, though he had left one important part of himself uncovered. The brunette stared at his cock, her dark eyes wide, as he waved it slowly back and forth before her face. The head already glistened with pre-cum. He carefully explained to her what would happen to her friends if she bit him, and made her repeat it. She did. She spoke in a dull monotone and her eyes had a glazed, distant look, but he was satisfied. He took her head in both hands and jammed her mouth onto his cock, forcing himself into her throat. She gagged and retched and teared up, but remembered not to bite.

Bob was an actor and con artist; for him, his costume was a matter of professional pride. He'd actually coated himself with adhesive and real wolf fur. Then he'd forced himself into some too-small clothes, ripping them as he went, so that he looked as if he had burst through them in transforming from man to werewolf. A frighteningly lifelike wolf mask, replete with a lolling wet red tongue and huge, razor-sharp incisors, completed the outfit.

He was also the best hung of the three, and he had a taste for anal sex, one he had developed in prison. There, it had been about power - about keeping his fellow inmates properly deferential to him. Here, it would be purely about pleasure. He gripped the brunette's waist tightly in his thick, blunt hands and positioned himself at her rear entrance. She realized what was coming, but her frantic pleas were gagged by Najib's cock. Bob slowly and inexorably drove forward and her muffled cries merged into a high-pitched squeal. He grinned as he sank himself inside her to the hilt. He loved that sound.

The boy scout got to watch as the brunette's body was pummeled limply back and forth by the vicious thrusts of the three cocks that impaled her. None of the three hoods lasted more than a few minutes; they had gone too long without. First Carswell, then Najib, and finally Bob pounded a few final sharp thrusts into her unwilling body and roared as they spent themselves deep inside her. Their post-coital groans of pleasure drowned out her quiet sobbing.

None of them were young men anymore, but all of them found themselves hardening again before it even occurred to them to withdraw. By unspoken consensus they did not bother switching positions as they had agreed, but simply began enjoying her anew, though at a more leisurely pace this time, their thrusts lubricated now by their own semen.

"Once more," Bob said, slightly out of breath, "then we'll rest a bit and try out the redhead." He turned his chilling smile on her. She moaned into her gag, her eyes irresistibly drawn to his large girth as it disappeared inside the brunette's ass again and again.

"She's probably feeling a bit left out," Carswell groaned from below.

Bob winked at the redhead. "Don't worry, darlin'," he said, "just means we'll last longer when it's your turn." He was pleased to see this elicit a fresh spate of struggling and muffled cursing from the boy scout.

"Fuck, what a mouth on this one," Najib said, turning his attention back to the brunette.

"Tight, too," Carswell groaned. "Maybe we should keep her and sell the redhead instead."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the picture here http://thesabu.com/comic/misc-pic-10-ghouls-and-ghosts-and-gang-bangs/


End file.
